Claimed
by IamP
Summary: Sexy Spuffy one shot. I wrote this in about 3 hours so please be gentle with your reviews!


After one of the longest nights she'd ever had patrolling, Buffy was finally home and ready for a shower then bed. She was too tired to even think about eating dinner, all she wanted was to curl up next to him and drift off for the night. As she made her way to the bathroom, she stopped by Dawn's room, peeking in and seeing her baby sister fast asleep. Next, she peeked in her bedroom, the bedroom she shared with her love. She saw that he wasn't in the room and assumed he went out for some blood since they hardly ever had any in the refrigerator.

Stepping into the shower, Buffy stood under the water for what seemed like a few minutes to her. That was her favorite part of taking a shower, just letting the water cascade down your body. As Buffy picked up her favorite shampoo, she felt a pair of hands glide down her arms and felt lips she knew well on her neck.

"Mmmm. I missed you." Buffy moaned, feeling Spike nibble on her shoulder.

"I missed you, pet. Took you long enough to get home. I was forced to watch a boy band concert on tv with the bit, it was bloody torture."

Giggling as she turned around to face him, she stared at his naked body, biting her lip as he was turning her on just by standing there. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"I thought you were out. If I knew you were home I would've found you and brought you in here with me."

"I went out back for a smoke." Spike kissed her forehead, "Let me wash your hair for you. Then, let me do other things for you." Spike winked as he spoke, making sure Buffy understood his point.

Buffy turned around and backed away just enough to allow him to massage the shampoo into her hair, making sure to get every strand of hair. When he was finished lathering her hair, he stepped out of the way and guided her back enough to allow the water to rinse her hair. Tilting her head back, Spike rinsed away the shampoo gently, shielding her eyes to prevent them from burning. This is what Buffy loved most about him, how tender he was toward her.

With the soap washed away, Spike brought Buffy back up, kissing her lips under the water. A loud moan escaped Buffy's mouth when Spike began to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Spike! Dawn's going to hear us." Buffy scolded him by playfully slapping his bare chest.

Bringing her closer to him, Spike licked her neck, "We'll just have to be quiet then. Because seeing you all wet and naked makes it impossible for me to not touch you."

Giving in to him, Buffy threw her head back, showing her trust for the vampire by giving him access to her neck. Spike gently pushed Buffy back against the wall of the shower, his lips finding hers and attacking them with force. Buffy felt him harden against her stomach and took the opportunity to reach down, wrapping her hand around his rock hard cock. Feeling her hot skin touch his cold skin caused Spike to grunt under his breath.

"Fuck, Buffy." Spike whispered in her ear.

"You like that baby?" Buffy smiled as she pumped him as slow as possible, teasing him.

Unable to speak, Spike begged her with his eyes to stop torturing him. When she failed to grant his request, Spike made an attempt to take control by grabbing Buffy's arms in a way both full of force and love, but was stopped immediately when Buffy spun them around so that Spike was pinned against the wall.

"Uh uh. Not yet." Buffy spoke softly, trailing kisses down his neck and across his chest before stopping to look up at his face. "I want to play first."

Spike's head hit the wall hard when he felt Buffy's mouth latch onto his right nipple, sucking and nibbling. After a few seconds, she moved on to his other nipple, giving it the same attention as the previous. Hearing the soft moans coming from Spike's mouth made Buffy grin as she trailed her kisses down from his chest to his stomach.

Dropping fully to her knees, letting the water run down her back, Buffy focused her attention to his happy trail, leading soft kisses up and down it, purposefully avoiding where he wanted her mouth the most.

"Buffy, please love." Spike moaned out as he placed his hands on the back of her head, running his fingers through her wet hair.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, looking up at Spike, smiling innocently.

"Need you." Spike thrust toward her, hoping she would take the hint. "Now."

"Oh you want me to play with this?" Buffy asked, placing a single kiss on the tip of his cock, causing him to grunt and thrust again.

Smiling to herself, Buffy placed a few kisses along his shaft before wrapping a hand around his member once more, pumping slowly at first before speeding up her pace when she heard his breath hitch.

"Fuck, Buffy. Don't stop baby." Spike panted out as his hips moved along with her hand.

Spike could feel himself getting close, and Buffy could sense it by the look on his face. She was torn between letting him finish and stopping and taking him into the bedroom.

Wanting to make sure his orgasm was as intense as possible, Buffy stopped, and was immediately met with a whimper.

"Pet, you can't just stop like that." Spike said as she stood up to turn the water off.

"I want to finish you in the bedroom." Buffy kissed the tip of his cock once more before she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "Come on."

Buffy took Spike's hand and, both of them still naked, led him into their bedroom, carefully checking the hallway for Dawn on the way. Once inside their room, Buffy locked the door and pushed Spike down on the bed. As Buffy straddled him, Spike's hands grabbed her hips, flipping them over and allowing him to take control.

"Not fair." Buffy whined sticking out her bottom lip, "This was my game."

Spike bit playfully on Buffy's lip before pinning her arms above her head. "Now it's my game, love. You should've let me finish in the shower, now you'll have to be punished."

Playing along, Buffy squirmed under him as if she were trying to break free, "What are you going to do to me?"

Holding her arms with one hand while reaching off the bed with the other, Spike smirked, "I'm going to play with you."

Spike brought his arm back up, revealing a set of handcuffs in his hand. Securing her arms to the headboard, Spike made sure she was comfortable before continuing.

Buffy could feel him harden once again against her stomach and was sure he could smell her arousal with his vampire senses. Spike smiled down at her as she thrust her hips up against him.

Spike smiled as he ran his hands down her body. Slipping a finger inside her, Spike felt how wet she was, knowing he was the cause of it made him grin.

"You're so wet, baby." Spike whispered as he slipped a second finger in.

"Mmm hmm, and it's all for you, Spike." Buffy moaned when she felt Spike thumb brush against her clit.

Spike pumped his fingers in and out of her while rubbing his thumb against her clit in circles. He watched the muscles in her legs clinch and could tell she was almost there, smiling to himself, he removed his hand and watched Buffy's face turn into a pout.

"You're mean." Buffy whimpered.

"It's the same thing you did to me. Besides, punishment isn't meant to be nice, pet."

Spike positioned himself over her, moving his body slowly against hers, allowing his cock to softly rub against Buffy's clit. After a few moments of watching Buffy beg him, he gave in and pushed himself deep inside her.

Once inside her, he paused, allowing her to adjust to his size. Spike slowly pulled himself out of her before jamming himself back inside her as hard and deep as he could. After a few seconds, Buffy's hips met his thrusts as Spike leaned down to kiss her.

Hearing his grunts and unnecessary deep breathing made Buffy want him more. She jerked on the cuffs until the cheap metal finally broke. Placing her hands on his back, Buffy pulled him closer to her as he fucked her. Digging her nails into his back, Buffy let a load moan escape, not caring who heard. She met his thrusts while looking into his eyes. Spike reached a hand down between them, softly brushing her clit as he pumped in and out of her.

Wanting more of him, Buffy leaned up as much as she could, biting his shoulder as hard as she could, wanting to bring out his monster side.

When Spike felt her teeth against his skin, he lost control and vamped out, never slowing his pace.

"Buffy, love, do you know what you're doing?" Spike asked through gritted teeth, feeling himself getting closer.

Between moans and grunts, Buffy tilted her head to the right, while pulling his face down.

"I do. Bite me, Spike."

Feeling herself close to the edge, Buffy forced his head to her neck, while still keeping up with his pace.

"Claim me." Buffy gasped out the words. "Make me yours."

Feeling Spike's teeth break her skin, Buffy stilled for a moment, becoming accustomed to the pulling at her neck.

As Spike began to drink from her, Buffy moaned out, "Make me yours, Spike. I'm yours. And you're mine."

As he withdrew his fangs and licked her wound closed, Buffy bit him again, this time on the neck, drawing just enough blood to make her claim, not liking the taste of blood.

"Fuck, Buffy. You're mine. I'm yours." Spike panted out the words, almost unable to form a sentence.

Moving her mouth to his, the two kissed passionately, as if the world was ending. Breaking away Spike whispered in Buffy's ear, "Cum for me baby. Let it go."

"Spike, I need to feel you cum inside me." Buffy let out a groan that could've woken the dead, feeling her legs shake and her entire body tremble.

Hearing those words, Spike let out a loud growl and felt himself release deep inside her, her pussy walls milking his cock for every bit he had to offer.

Panting, they slowly came to a stop, never breaking their eye contact. Spike kissed Buffy's mark, before speaking.

"Pet, do you realize what just happened?" Spike asked, still lying on top of her.

"Yes. We claimed each other." Cupping his cheek with her hand, Buffy smiled softly at him.

"You belong to me now." Spike kissed her claim mark once more.

"I always did. It just took me a while to realize it." Buffy rolled them both over, straddling him. "Now I get to play with _my_ vampire."


End file.
